This invention relates to an apparatus that protects a tender end of an appendage or pins protruding from an appendage after a surgery. More particularly, this invention relates to a splint that is fastened to an appendage and a cover that projects out from an end of a base of the splint to cover an end of the appendage and/or a pin that projects out of the appendage. The cover prevents the end of the appendage or pins from having physical contact with other objects in order to prevent a force from being applied to the end of the appendage or pins.
1. Problem
It is also common for an end of an appendage to be extremely sensitive after a surgical procedure. Therefore, it is desirable to avoid any physical contact with the appendage. For example, a person that has a bunionectomy, such as a Mcbride osteotomy, has a bunion removed from a toe or foot area. This toe or foot area is extremely sensitive and the person experiences extreme pain from any physical contact with the area.
In many other surgical procedures, it is common to insert a surgical pin that remains in place after a procedure. The surgical pin holds bones and/or tissue in place to induce healing of a fracture or other malady in a proper position. For example, it is common in serious fractures of a toe or foot bone to insert a pin to properly align the fractured pieces of the bone and induce proper healing. An end of the pin often protrudes from an end of a toe. The pin is very sensitive and any movement of the pin can be very painful to a patient. For this reason, there is a need for an apparatus that shields the pins from contact with outside forces.
2. Solution
The above and other problems are solved and an advance in the art is made by the appendage protector of this invention. A first advantage of this invention is that the appendage protector prevents the end of the appendage and/or pins protruding from appendages from having physical contact with other objects. This prevents a force from being applied to the end of the appendage and/or pin which may cause pain to the patient. A second advantage of this invention is that the appendage protector is removable to allow inspection of the appendage and the pin protruding from the appendage. A third advantage of this invention is that if the appendage doe not have to be inspected, the appendage protector may be incorporated into a cast or other more permanent setting. A fourth advantage of this invention is that the patient may way this protector with normal clothing. A fifth advantage of this invention is that the protector may be worn in bed to prevent undo contact of the appendage and/or pin with bedding.
In accordance with this invention, an appendage protector is formed in the following manner. The appendage protector has a base that affixes to an appendage. An attachment assembly affixes the base to the appendage. A protective guard extends outward from the base and bends back towards the base to at least partially enclose an end of an appendage and/or a pin extending from the appendage. A buffer is created by an enclosed space between the guard and the pin to prevent the pin from contacting the guard when a force is applied to the guard.
In one embodiment of this invention, the attachment assembly is formed in the following manner. The base of the protector has slots on opposing sides. A strap fits through the slots to and is tightened around the appendage to affix base to the appendage. The strap may include opposing velcro strips to secure the base to the appendage.
In an alternative embodiment, the attachment assembly may be a bandage that wraps around the base and the appendage to affix the base to the appendage.
In another alternative embodiment, the attachment assembly is a cast that incorporates the base and surrounds the appendage.
In one embodiment, the base may include contoured indentures in a surface of the base contacting the appendage that hold the appendage in place. If the appendage is a foot, the contoured indentures may include an arch support. If the appendage is a foot, the contoured indentures may also include a heel cup. If the appendage is a finger, the contoured indentures may include an imprint of a palm.
If the appendage is a foot or a toe, a heel may be affixed to a bottom side of the base to facilitate walking.